


*casually* Hey I'm Gay

by Kaddi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, clearly it was destiny that i remembered it today, i checked and i wrote this last year on the 14th october, i was tempted though, no dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Blaze tells Silver she's gay.





	*casually* Hey I'm Gay

**Blaze talks with Silver about her attraction to girls**  
  
[Setting: Blaze's home]  
[Characters: Blaze; Silver]  
  
_Blaze is reading a book, Silver's running around the room, just fumbling with everything._  
  
_Blaze sighs, puts the book down and closes her eyes._  
  
Silver: _casually_ What's on your mind, Blazey?  
  
_Blaze doesn't answer, Silver turns completely towards her._  
  
Silver: You never put a book down, usually I have to tear it from your hands! _laughs_ So what's up?  
  
_Blaze mutters smth, opens her eyes, looks at Silver._  
  
Silver: If you say the sky, I swear to -  
  
Blaze: _snorts_ you're the one who does that, not me. But nothing's wrong.  
  
_Silver grins, sits down next to Blaze._  
  
Silver: Aha! Now you basically admitted something's wrong!  
  
_Blaze glares half-heartedly at him._  
  
Blaze: Go away.  
  
_She lightly pushes him away. Silver laughs._  
  
Silver: Aww, Blazey. You break my heart. Can you hear the sound of it tearing apart?  
  
_Blaze stays quiet, looking at him._  
  
Silver: In all seriousness, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. You know I have no friends except for you, so don't worry, I won't tell anyone!  
  
_Blaze laughs, elbows him in the side._  
  
Blaze: Thanks Silver. You know I trust you. Honestly, it's fine. Nothing serious.  
  
_Silver nods and smiles at her._  
  
Silver: Alright.  
  
_He hops off the bed._  
  
Silver: What do you want to eat? I'm starving!  
  
Blaze: Oh no, I'm not letting you cook in my own house.  
  
_Blaze tries to get up, Silver pushes her back down and wiggles his finger at her._  
  
Silver: Don't even think about getting up! Just tell me what you want to eat.  
  
_Blaze sinks deeper in her pillow and crosses her arms._  
  
Blaze: Pancakes then.  
  
_Silver grins at her._  
  
Silver: Pancakes, on their way!  
  
_He leaves the room to wash his hands. Shortly after he comes back and starts to prepare the food. Blaze picks her book up and continues reading._  
  
_Silver begins to hum to himself. Blaze puts her book down, unable to focus and joins Silver in the kitchen space._  
  
Blaze: If you insist on cooking, at least let me help.  
  
_Silver wordlessly moves over. They work in silence for a while._  
  
Blaze: Actually, there's something I want to talk about.  
  
_Silver visibly perks up, smiles at her._  
  
Silver: Go on.  
  
Blaze: It's about romance.  
  
Silver giggles, pushes his shoulder against Blaze's.  
  
Silver: _jokingly_ Oh, do go on!  
  
_Blaze sighs._  
  
Blaze: Maybe you're the wrong person to tell this, since all you watch are cheesy romance movies.  
  
_Silver laughs._  
  
Silver: Maybe, maybe not. You'll feel better after confiding in someone.  
  
_Blaze smiles at him lightly. She stays quiet for a little while, hesitating, pondering her words._  
  
Blaze: Silver, I'm gay.  
  
_Silver lets his spatula fall, looking at Blaze. A grin spreads on his face._  
  
Silver: _excited_ That's great!  
  
Silver: I mean... No, wait, that's actually what I mean. That's great!  
  
_He hugs Blaze._  
  
Silver: Aww Blazey.  
  
_He pokes her cheek._  
  
_Blaze exhales, relieved. She masks it with annoyance._  
  
Blaze: How should I take that reaction?  
  
Silver: Take it as "your friend loves you a lot and is grateful you trust him and value him so much, since this was clearly something you were worried about him taking badly".  
  
_Blaze smiles._  
  
Blaze: Tell my friend I love him a lot too.  
  
_They both smell something burning and end their hug. The pancake is overcooking on one side._  
  
Silver: _distressed_ Oh no!  
  
_He flips the pancake. A dark brown crust greets him. He sighs._  
  
Silver: It is still... Edible.  
  
_Blaze raises an eyebrow._  
  
Silver: I'm sure, Blaze!  
  
_Blaze laughs and shakes her head._  
  
Blaze: Why was I even worried about you?  
  
Silver: _fluttering his eyelashes_ Because you loooove me.  
  
_Blaze sighs, ruffles his head._  
  
Blaze: I do.  


**Author's Note:**

> i listened to a podcast recently where the two hosts talked about how fanfic doesn't have to be refined and expertly written since it's just fanfic (they explained it better) and it gave me the push to post this  
> (i have [twitter!](https://twitter.com/KaddiCrescent))


End file.
